


A Broad Expanse

by Meicdon13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pectorals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes Erwin’s pecs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broad Expanse

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by [this NSFW fanart](http://mtblackbear.tumblr.com/post/55515857824), [this 4koma](http://mtblackbear.tumblr.com/post/81280902261) about Levi getting turned on by Erwin’s muscles, and [this official art](http://mtblackbear.tumblr.com/post/81280433004) where Erwin’s pecs are straining against his shirt. TL;DR I love Erwin’s moobs.
> 
> hmu: [twitter](https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear) • [dreamwidth](https://meicdon13.dreamwidth.org)

Erwin is on his back on the bed, holding up his legs as Levi pounds into him. The vee of his muscular legs perfectly frames his pecs, glistening with sweat. Erwin’s chest heaves as he cries out at a particularly hard thrust. It’s then that Levi feels Erwin start shaking, beginning from his arms and moving towards his torso before going down his legs. But Erwin doesn’t ask him to stop, only chokes on a moan when Levi reaches out and places his hand on his chest.

Levi takes a moment to feel the firmness of the muscle beneath his hand, the taut nipple against his palm, Erwin’s skin warm and slick with sweat. Erwin’s eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, Levi—”

Levi starts to squeeze.

From the 3DMG, Levi’s hands are calloused and strong and sure, and he digs his fingers into the curve of Erwin’s pecs mercilessly. He uses his hand on the back of Erwin’s thigh and his hand on Erwin’s chest as anchors, the sound of hips slamming against Erwin’s loud in the humid room.

“You really like having your tits squeezed, don’t you?” Levi asks, leaning forward. Because of their height difference, he can’t really kiss Erwin, but he makes up for it by carefully biting down on Erwin’s other nipple. He can feel Erwin’s chest hair against his cheek and he pulls back a bit, only to start pressing open-mouthed kisses along the dip between Erwin’s pecs.

The only answer Levi gets is a slew of stuttered curses. He pulls back a bit, eyes locked with Erwin’s half-lidded ones. He squeezes even harder, increasing the pressure until he’s sure that Erwin’s going to have bruises on his chest tomorrow, marks of possession that will be visible to anyone in the communal showers with Erwin. The thought makes him bend down again so he can sink his teeth into the meat of Erwin’s chest, hard enough to make more bruises but not break the skin.

“Levi, stop—” Erwin gasps.

“No,” Levi snarls. “You think I wouldn’t notice you walking around with your shirt hanging open so those idiots could stare at your chest? Or the other day when you conveniently got caught in the fucking rain without a cloak and a fucking undershirt?”

Levi stops moving, his hips pressed against Erwin’s ass, and lets go of Erwin’s leg and chest to pinch both of his nipples between his fingers. Erwin makes a desperate sound, tries to tilt his hips up, tries to fuck himself on Levi’s dick. His own cock is hard, curved up against his stomach. With the position Erwin’s in, his shoulders on the bed and his ass in the air, lines of precome are slowly making their way from his abs down to his chest.

Levi twists Erwin’s nipples, relishing the wordless cry he gets. “If I try hard enough, do you think I’ll get milk?” He twists harder, taking in the way Erwin’s eyes roll up, his head thrown back and the line of his throat exposed. “Your tits are big enough to be like a woman’s anyway. And they’re so fucking _sensitive_. Next time, I won’t even put my dick in you. I’ll just suck your nipples until you come. You want that?”

“Levi …” Erwin pants. He looks absolutely wrecked, his hair disheveled and his face red, eyes swimming with tears from the pain. “L-let me come … oh god …”

What’s left of Levi’s control snaps. He moves so that he’s practically crouching on the bed and pushes Erwin’s hips up even more so that all his weight is on his shoulders. He moves one hand to hold onto Erwin’s thigh, the other going to his chest. He fucks into Erwin with all his strength, the sound of it loud and obscene.

“You’re going to come just from me squeezing your tits,” Levi growls. “I wanna see you cover them with your own come.”

The words have barely left Levi’s mouth before Erwin cries out one final time, his entire body seizing up with the force of his orgasm. Most of his come lands on his chest, but some of it ends up on his neck and chin. The sight of the Scouting Legion’s brave commander completely fucked out and covered in his own spunk, knowing that he’s the only one who can see this, is what sends Levi over the edge.

He lowers Erwin’s legs back onto the bed slowly before he collapses against his chest. He tries to take stock of his boneless body to see if he can stand up and walk to the bathroom without his legs giving out. Before he can move, Erwin’s arms come up to drape loosely around his waist, and Levi can hear the steady thump of Erwin’s heartbeat beneath his ear. He decides the shower can wait a few more minutes.


End file.
